


Say My Name

by PhantomHeartless5



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beetlejuice (1988) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cinder Fall Backstory, Gen, Humor, Parody, Songfic, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomHeartless5/pseuds/PhantomHeartless5
Summary: What if Cinder never met Rhodes? What if, instead, she met the Queen of Darkness herself who tries to convince her to kill her adoptive "family". And what if she did it... through song? An affectionate parody of the Say My Name song from Beetlejuice. Also, in this fic, Emerald and Mercury work at the Glass Unicorn with Cinder. Rated T for swearing.
Relationships: Cinder Fall & Salem, Mercury Black & Cinder Fall & Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 5





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, everyone. Name's PhantomHeartless5, but you can just call me Phantom for short. There's not much to talk about, honestly. I'm just a guy who likes to write. And after writing on Fanfiction.net for years, I decided to branch out and come on this site. Mostly, I'll just be bringing some of my older stories from FF.net and I'll occasionally use this site as a dumping ground for some of my more... explicit fics (Read: Shameless self-indulgent smut). Overall, I hope you all enjoy my stories!
> 
> After listening to a cover for Say My Name, I thought about Cinder's backstory in Volume 8. And thus, this little Cinder and Salem fic was born, the result of the strange and bizarre places my mind can wander to when I'm bored. Please Read, Review, and Enjoy.
> 
> Fun Fact: Originally, when I posted this on Fanfiction.net, I had Tyrian in it, but I decided Salem would be better.

_**Say My Name** _

[Salem]  
You could use a buddy!  
Don't you want a pal?  
"Yes I do! Yes I do!"  
Darling, the way I see it  
Madame should be leaving  
And you should stick around  
And **_KILL HER!_**

[Cinder]  
Wait, what?

[Salem]  
Nothing  
So Cinder, don't condemn yourself  
Defend yourself  
Madame is the one  
you should maim  
Together we'll  
exterminate, _assassinate--_

[Cinder]  
NO!

[Salem]  
The finer points can wait  
But first you gotta say my name!  
Go ahead and leave  
But that won't stop her  
Here you got a solid  
Plan B Option.  
I can bring Madame  
So much pain!  
All you gotta do  
is say my name!  
Darling say it  
three times in a row  
And you won't believe  
how far I'll go!  
I'm on the bench, but _Coach_  
Just put me in the game!  
All you gotta do  
Is say my name!

[Cinder]  
But I don't know your name.

[Salem]  
Well, _I_ can't say it!

[Cinder]  
How bout a game of charades?

[Salem]  
Yes, let's play it!

[Cinder]  
Two words...

[Salem]  
Right.

[Cinder]  
Second word?

[Salem]  
Uh-huh.

[Cinder]  
Fruit?

[Salem]  
Yep.

[Cinder]  
Apple?

[Salem]  
No

[Cinder]  
Orange?

[Salem]  
No.

[Cinder]  
Lem-?

[Salem]  
Yes!

[Cinder]  
Okay, first word?

[Salem]  
Okay.

[Cinder]  
Ocean?

[Salem]  
No.

[Cinder]  
Boat?

[Salem]  
Close, but no.

[Cinder]  
Sail?

[Salem]  
Yes!

[Cinder]  
Salem?

[Salem]  
Wow, I'm impressed!  
And all you have to do is  
say my name three times.  
Three times in a row  
it must be spoken unbroken.  
Ready?

[Cinder]  
Yeah...

[Salem]  
Okay, go.

[Cinder]  
Salem...

[Salem]  
Yes...

[Cinder]  
Salem...

[Salem]  
 _YES...!_

[Cinder]  
Sa...

[Salem]  
Oh baby, this is gonna be _so good!_

[Cinder]  
Say, wait!

[Salem]  
What?

[Cinder]  
You're so smart  
A stand up bro  
I'll think about your offer  
Let you know.  
But I prefer my chances  
on my own.  
Salem..

[Salem]  
Yes!

[Cinder]  
Salem...

[Salem]  
YES!

[Cinder]  
Being young and female doesn't mean  
that I'm an easy mark  
I've been swimming with piranhas  
I _don't_ need a shark!  
Yeah, life sucks  
But not that much!  
Okay Salem, Salem  
Be a doll and spare the lecture!

[Salem]  
I'm offering you a full time specter!

[Cinder]  
Are you any good?

[Salem]  
You betcha!  
Trust me, darling!

[Cinder]  
I just met ya.  
Really, it's a flattering offer

[Salem]  
Don't you want to see them suffer?

[Cinder]  
I think I'd rather just take off.

[Salem]  
NO!

[Cinder]  
I may be really desperate  
But Salem, it's not as if  
I've lost my mind!

[Salem]  
Playing hard to get, eh?  
You're tougher than you look, darling.

[Cinder]  
I just wanna make sure  
I know who I'm dealing with.  
Got any references?

[Emerald]  
Cinder, there you are!

[Mercury]  
You alright?

[Salem]  
Emerald, Mercury, my old buddies!

[Mercury]  
You get away from her!  
Cinder, this is a dangerously unstable individual!

( _Emerald and Mercury get possessed by Salem_ )

[Emerald and Mercury]  
Salem is sexy!  
Salem is smart!  
Salem is a graduate  
of Julliard!  
She can help  
We found her on Yelp  
Our troubles all ended on  
the day we befriended her  
Every word is the truth!  
Salem! Salem! Salem!

( _Emerald and Mercury return to normal_.)

[Mercury]  
What the **_fuck_** was that?!

[Emerald]  
So _violating!_

[Salem]  
There you are, my dear!  
Couple of lovely five-star reviews!

[Cinder]  
The hell was that?

[Salem]  
That was possession.  
Any demon can do that  
In less than one lesson.

[Cinder]  
Any demon?

[Salem]  
Pretty much  
Any demon will do, sure.

[Cinder]  
Well then, Salem...  
What do I need _you_ for?

[Salem]  
Whoa! Whoa!  
Whoa, whoa, whoa!  
Hold up! Hold up, doll!  
I'm your pal!  
They're sweet, but I'm a demon  
straight from Hell!  
I know I went a little hard  
on the sell  
But we're B-F-F-F-F-S forever!

( _Salem screams as Cinder pushes her off the roof_.)

[Emerald and Mercury]  
Cinder!

[Cinder]  
What? she's already dead.  
And you heard what she said  
Any demon can do that possession shit.

We don't need that demon  
The three of us alone  
Can wreck Madame's evening.  
Together we can make  
a grown woman weep.  
Guys, I got a dinner  
date to keep.

[Mercury]  
Okay, so what's the plan?

[Cinder]  
Teach Madame a lesson  
She's gonna freak  
when we possess her!  
So she wants  
the perfect daughter  
I'll lead that lamb  
to the slaughter!  
Yeah, I got game!  
I'm gonna make her  
Say my name!

[Emerald and Mercury]  
Make her say your name!

[Cinder]  
I'll make her say my name!

[Emerald and Mercury]  
Make her say your name!

[Cinder]  
I'll make her say my name!

[Emerald and Mercury]  
Make her say your name!

[All]  
Not running away!

[Cinder]  
I'm gonna make her SAY MY NAME!

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's my story. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
